


Study Dates

by dyingpoet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, im so tired and they're so cute bless, theres prob gonna be a series of fluffy one shots for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Todd is really stressed so Neil plans a "study date" for them. (There really won't be any studying guys)





	Study Dates

Why the fuck is Latin even taught as a language anymore?

Todd hated it, what was the point? No one spoke it, its not like he was going to be a doctor, it was so  _pointless_. Just like everything in this stupid school. It was only October and he missed his old school; not to say he hadn't made new friends, he had, he even had a boyfriend now, but that wasn't the point because school  _sucked._  It was killing him slowly, god now he understood why everyone here was such a drone, he didn't even have time to have a personality lately. He just wanted to sleep until Christmas, which was technically a coma but who cares, it sounded relaxing.

So when he practically kicked open the door to his room and flopped down on the bed without saying a word, he really should have expected Neil to do something. I mean, he was Neil, he would have done something if Todd hadn't laughed at one of Charlie's jokes, let alone had a mental breakdown because of fucking Latin. The goddamn language was dead for a reason.

But he didn't, because he was Todd and he still hadn't gotten used to being paid attention to and cared for by anyone.

And Neil had started rubbing his back, just knowing that he needed it because he was perfect and beautiful. He didn't even realize how tired he was until his eyes started staying closed longer and longer whenever he blinked.

He was passed out faster than he would have liked to admit.

* * *

 

After Todd's little dramatic outburst, Neil had sat by him and rubbed his back for a while, trying to calm him down. He loved when he did that, though he wouldn't admit it because he was a shy dork that Neil was desperately in love with.

It worked fantastically, Todd was out like a light within ten minutes. Neil decided to let him nap for a while, he was so stressed out, he deserved it. He hated seeing him so tense, being the new kid sucked and Welton's workload was suffocating to everyone, the rest of them had just been forced to get used to it over the years while Todd hadn't.

Anyways, Neil had an idea while Todd was sleeping, looking super adorable because he was drooling on the pillow and god Neil could just  _die_ his boyfriend was so fucking cute-

But okay that wasn't the point. Once the dinner bell rang and Todd was still out, Neil went over to Charlie's room to organize a little surprise that he was sure Todd would love. Charlie had rolled his eyes when he heard it but still, Todd would love it.

* * *

 

Todd woke up feeling a little bit better, the nap was really refreshing, his back felt way better and he had less of a headache. He let himself lay with his head buried in the pillow or a few more blissful seconds before groggily turning over onto his side.

He actually fell off the bed. 

Neil was laughing hysterically from where he was perched on the edge of his bed, wearing a suit jacket and tie, he also had managed to get a rose which Todd had no idea how he pulled off.

Todd couldn't believe his eyes. Their room had been turned into what looked like a mini French restaurant, Neil had somehow managed to get rolls and leftover spaghetti (with the help of Charlie and Knox he assumed) and had pulled out the white faerie lights that he had been saving for Christmas. He even borrowed Meeks and Pitts radio and was playing some old classical music from it.

He could cry really.

"N-Neil, how-what-what is all this?" Todd stuttered out, shocked and starting to blush because Neil looked so smug and adorable, clearly ridiculously happy that he managed to pull one over on Todd.

"Date night, obviously," Neil smirked, moving to sit next to his boyfriend, who was smiling like an idiot and blushing to his scalp.

"Neil this is," Todd cut himself off because he couldn't stop smiling,  _God get it it together Anderson_ , "This is honestly the best thing anyone's ever done for me, god it-it's just perfect."

"Well I hope so, we're both going to get detention for a week if anyone walks in so, y'know, soak it in while you can," Neil said, leaning into Todd and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I would say how did you know but I guess I wasn't that subtle huh?" Todd said, turning to face Neil.

"I would say that you were a stressed out drama queen who totally deserved to breakdown a bit, but 'not that subtle' works too I guess."

Todd giggled a bit, shoving his shoulder playfully, "I'm sorry about that, I just really  _fucking_ hate Latin."

"God, don't we all?" Neil said, feeling really bold and romantic right then.

So bold in fact, that once Todd had wolfed down a bit of spaghetti and a roll he basically tackled him, giggling uncontrollably when Todd tried to yelp in surprise but was stopped by a mouthful of Neil's shirt.

"What are you doing idiot?" Todd laughed as Neil positioned himself so he was looking directly into Todd's eyes, a glint in them that made Todd both nervous and excited.

"This idiot loves his stupid boyfriend and wants to have fun on date night," Neil whined, pulling at the neck of Todd's shirt while leaning closer to him.

"If anyone walks in we'll get expelled," Todd replied, trying to hang onto that shred of logic even though Neil looked really goddamn gorgeous with faerie lights reflected in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I gave Charlie twenty bucks to sit in his doorway and distract anyone who looks like they might come in."

Todd would have laughed but Neil's mouth was on his before he could say anything else.

It was the best date night ever needless to say.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love these boys so much so here's some more fluff for them :)


End file.
